


The spider monarchs of Queens

by Im_obsessed



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, No Smut, Overprotective Steve, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Superheroes, The avengers adopt peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_obsessed/pseuds/Im_obsessed
Summary: you and Peter Parker go on a trip to Oscorp, get bit by radioactive spiders and get super powers .You help stop crime and save people. You didn't expect the avengers to show up on your doorstep-but not for monarch, for you , you could barley believe it your self : you’re going to be adopted by the avengers!!You and Peter have to find out ways to be Spider-Man and monarch without the avengers finding out but the spies, super soldiers and geniuses make it hard.Sorry I'm terrible at summerys  it's better than it looks -female reader





	1. Oscorp trip

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm gonna try post a new chapter at least once or two times a week 
> 
> Please ignore the bad grammar and spelling

"Peter (Y/N) is here" peters uncle Ben shouted up the stairs. "come on kid your gonna be late for you big trip" he shouted again after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Coming" was peters muffled reply before he bounded down the creaky wooden steps.

"Hi (Y/N/N) you excited for the Oscorp trip?" Peter asked you before kissing your cheek. You went a deep shade of red and so did he once he realised what he did.

"Yesss I'm so excited like you do not even understand how excited I am" you said gleefully ignoring Bens muffled giggles. "Okay you two time to go" Ben urged pointing to the door.

 

"Aghhhh Peter this is amazing" you squealed grabbing his hand as you ran over to the radioactive spider exhibit. "Oh my god looks at this one Pete" you said pointing to a box which held a cross between a jumping spider and a monarch butterfly. 

'CRASH' "agghhhh" screeched a few of the girls close to you. Flash though it was hilarious the he had just pushed you and Peter into the glass boxes you were looking at. "Thompson coach now!" Shouted one of the teachers over the top of flash's giggles, furiously pointing at the exit.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)? (Y/N/N)?" Peter asked rocking your arm to try and wake you up. "Sir s-she w-won't wake up!" He shouted at the closest teacher who just told flash off. "What?" (Y/N) asked as you jerked upright finally gaining consciousness. 

"Right that's it you guys need to leave" announced a security guard to Mr.Johneth. "Okay sir I'm very sorry" he apologised "(Y/N), Peter can you walk?" He asked offering out he's hand to Peter. "Yeah I'm alright" Peter groaned as he took sirs hand and stood up.

"(Y/N) can you?" He asked hopefully. "Yeah" you gasped attempting to stand up only to fall back down onto the glass. You tried to stand again only to have yourself swept off your feet and into peters arms.

"(Y/N/N) it's okay I'm here your okay" Peter cooed into your ear before you felt a pinch on your stomach and then your vision went black.

 

"(Y/N) honey are you awake?" You heard the loving voice of aunt may ask. "Mmhmmm" you groaned as you lifted your heavy eyelids to see Peter and aunt mays faces. "Hi Pete hi may" you whispered groggily to them, your throat still saw. 

"Hi honey, your gonna be staying here for the next few weeks okay." She asks hesitantly "yeah- wait why not at mollys and jacks?" molly and jack were who adopted you- but only for the money. "Umm well you see they think your a bit to much trouble (Y/N) so-" may cut herself off she couldn't bring herself to say it, but Peter could knowing that you were probably glad that you were leaving them finally. "Your gonna be adopted again (Y/N/N)" Peter whispered before kissing your forehead.

"What about school" you question "well Peter and you have the next day off due to the fall-"  
"push, flash pushed us may" Peter reminded "okay we'll due to the push but it looks like you both got a sick bug or something" may continued before handing you both two orange tablets and a glass of water to share.

"Have these they will make you sleepy but they'll help" aunt may ordered. You swallowed the pills with a gulp of water and instantly felt tired and by the looks of it so did Peter. "Wow that worked fast" aunt may commented as she tucked you both into Peters bed. "Night guys" she said before she left, leaving the door slightly open.

"Pete?" You whispered after a couple of moments "yeah (Y/N/N)?" He replied "I think I got bit by one of the spiders" you said hesitantly "me too" Peter announced after a few seconds of silence. "Let's just go sleep we'll sort it out in the morning okay?"  
"Yeah"

You woke up that morning with your legs tangled with his, your head in the crook of he's neck and your arm lazily slung over his chest. Wait a minute since when has Peter had muscles that big- woah!? Since when did you have muscles that big? "Oh my god" Peter gasped as he woke up realising that you and him just gained huge muscles. 

"This is amazing" you commented "I know right" Peter squealed sitting bolt upright which took you of guard and you jumped- but didn't fall back down? You peeled your eyes open slowly oh my god you were on the ceiling! "Ufff" you groaned as you fell back on the bed. "Them spiders were not normal right?" You asked even though you knew the answer 

Over the next few days you and Peter faked your illness to stay off school and test out your powers it turns out you could jump as high as a 30 story apartment, you could shoot webs from your wrists, crawl on walls, heal really quickly- and best of all... you had wings!!  
Peters powers were the same as yours but minus the jumping and the wings. You had got used to your powers now and used them to help in your every day lives.

All was fine

But then a bullet was fired 

And a man fell dead


	2. Adopted??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out who was shot and the avengers show up at your door, did they find out who you and Peter are or is there another reason there here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls ignore the bad grammar and spelling

"Peter!?" You screeched over the ever constant buzz of New York as you ran to where you heard the gunshot. You stopped dead in your tracks when you found him. 

He was cradling a bleeding body in his arms and sobbing loudly. The crowd around him chattered, whispered and some even cried.

"Peter!" You shouted over the voices as you pushed your way through the small crowd. You gasped and fell to your knees when you saw who he was holding. Ben. He was lying in peters arms, his body limp. You let out a strangled sob as you checked Bens pulse. He was dead. 

 

The sound of police sirens pierced the silence of the street as you sat there lost for words holding Peter to your chest tightly. You didn't know how long you'd been sitting there for- you didn't care. 

You had only known Ben for a year now but you had grown to love him like a farther. Now he was gone as well.

 

You stood there holding Peter in your arms as you watched them take Bens body away. You felt his warm tears soak through your jumper, but you couldn't care less. You knew how much Peter cared for Ben and now he's lost him as well as his parents.

 

Over the next couple of weeks you comforted Peter and May when they cried. You held them tightly, you took care of them, you were strong for them.

You and Peter still went out on patrol as Spider-Man and Monarch but instead you tried to find Ben's killer. 

Once you found the murderer and took him to the police (after Peter beat the crap out of him) you felt better and you could tell Peter did too. He wasn't so jumpy and tense, he came to terms with Ben's death once he got he's revenge. 

He realised how much he really needed you in his life in the last couple of weeks. He needed you and you needed him. You were each other's anchor.

 

You woke up that morning like you usually do- cuddled in peters warm muscly arms, legs tangled together and the sound of his heartbeat in your ear as you lay your head agains his comfy chest. You groaned as you rolled out of peters bed, leaving him to sleep as you usually did.

You rubbed your (E/C) eyes as you walked down the wooden stairs that were covered in a blue fluffy carpet. You felt so ill this morning, 'it's fine your probably just tired' you thought to yourself. "No not tired" you said to yourself as you felt a pull at your stomach and the sudden urge to to gag. 

" (Y/N) Honey are you okay?" May asked in a worried tone. You couldn't answer because you knew that if you tried to talk you would just throw up so you just shook your head before running up the stairs. You got to the bathroom only to see Peter kneeling over the toilet seat gagging so you went for the next best option: the bin.

"You guys must have caught a illness or something" aunt may commented as she handed Peter a bottle of water. You had both moved back into peters bed once you stopped throwing up.

"Oh (Y/N) I have great news" may squealed over the top of the star wars movie you were currently watching. "Yeah?" You asked pausing in the middle of the Luke/Darth Vader fight scene.

"The people who are going to adopt you are coming over today!" Sh replied gleefully. "Oh that's great" you said with a fake smile on your face "who are they?" You asked realising that you usually get told there names at least a week before you meet them.  
"I'm not sure they didn't say- oh wait it says.....classified?" She replied.

"Hmm that's wired" you commented before pressing play on the remote and continuing to watch the battle. The truth is you really didn't care who adopted you as long as you still stayed around Queens and were able to keep being Monarch.

 

"Here you go guys these should help" aunt May said as she gave you both the same orange pill she did 2 months ago when you got pushed into the spider display.  
You felt the familiar feeling of tiredness before your head dropped lazily and you fell to sleep in peters arms (as usual). Your arm hung over the side of the couch and your other over peters bare chest.

"Hello" you heard a distant but familiar voice ask- you ignored it and moved to a more comfortable position and just fell back to sleep.

You felt a tug on your arm and your name being called a few times, but you didn't recognise the voice. You assumed someone was trying to wake you up. you opened your eyes slowly and saw a slightly familiar face looking at you but way to close for comfort your (E/C) eyes locked with his baby blue ones before you acted on instinct, raising your fist and punching him in the face.

This has happened a lot since you got your powers, you've been more jumpy and Peter has took a fist to the face more than once when he's tried to wake you up. But then your tired brain realised that that wasn't Peter.

You got up so fast (thanks to your powers) that if you blinked you would have missed it and then you started apologising so rapidly that even you could barley understand. You stopped when the man held out a hand to stop your chatter. Once you stopped you could hear a muffled giggle from a man in the corner who had black hair and brown eyes- was that tony stark?  
"Geez kid you've got a good punch" said the blond man in front of you "thanks and um sorry" you muttered shyly. 

Once you got a better look around the room you realised why the names were classified. You were getting adopted by the freaking avengers!!!

"What are you guys doing here?" Peter asked worriedly,coming in from the kitchen. "Oh my god what happened to your face?" Aunt may gasped as she saw the beginnings of a bruise on the soldiers face. "It turns out this one is jumpy" Hawkeye giggled "and there's someone here we need to talk to" Black widow added, answering Peter. 

Oh my god they found out who we are, you thought to yourself. As you looked at Peter he had the same worried look as you which showed he thought the same thing. Crap.

We're screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys please tell me what you think 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated


	3. You call this a fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers and May leave for a while and your stuck with Peter...... and 50 hydra agents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls ignore the bad grammar and spelling

Wait what are you talking about  
(Y/N) they aren't here to adopt you! You told yourself "who do you need to talk to?" You asked the assassin.  
"You" she answered simply.

"Don't worry we need to talk to this beautiful woman first" Tony added looking at May. "Umm okay?" You said before moving over to Peter and grabbing his hand (a nervous habit you developed since the spider bite). The feel of your hand in his relaxed you a bit.

"Okay are we going to talk here or would you prefer to talk over lunch?" Steve asked politely. "You know lunch sounds good" aunt may answered "can you two be ready by the time we're back?" She asked "yeah" you replied before playfully sticking your young out at Peter and bolting upstairs to get in the shower first.

"Nooooo (Y/N)" Peter groaned from the bottom of the stairs "You went in the shower first last time" he complained. "That's because you just can't keep up" you taunted from the top of the stairs. "Hey I can run faster than you!" Peter protested oblivious to the Avengers and his aunt May watching him. 

"Hey (Y/N) you know now your in the shower I can go on your phone and you wouldn't even know" he threatened whilst walking up the stairs. "Shit" you muttered to yourself "just don't delete anything or text anyone or I'll kick your but!" You huffed. "I'd like to see you try" he giggled.

"Kids" Aunt May muttered to herself when the two of you stopped talking. She locked the door and led the group of Avengers to the closest dinner, they were all oblivious to the hydra agents watching them.

10 minutes into your relaxing shower you heard a sharp knock on the door and Peter shout "(Y/N) there's people with guns and there's like 50 of them I need your help!" in a serious voice but you could also hear the fear in it. You had never got changed so fast, you didn't have time to change into your suits so you were both just stuck in jogging bottoms and baggy tops.

Just as you reached for the hockey stick that was by the side of peters wardrobe the door was knocked down and about 10 guns were pointed at you. "Were not here to hurt you come with us now and we won't have a problem!" A man at the front of the hoard demanded. 

Yeah like that's gonna happen you though to yourself before hitting the man who thought it was okay to tell you what to do, around the face with the stick. You grabbed Peter and ducked as your spidey-senses tingled to tell you to move seconds later all the men in the front row fired there guns. You thought about using your wings as a shield but that would give away your identity.

You and Peter made your way down the stairs leaving motionless (but still alive) body's behind you. Once you reached the bottom of the stairs you saw about 30 more men- God this was gonna take a while.

As you swept through the crowded room you punched one guy in the face, kicked another in the stomach and then made a move that took out 5 guys at once (which you were very proud of).

You looked over to see Peter blocking some punches that were Being thrown by a large looking man with a knife you grabbed the hockey stick that you dropped before and chucked it at the mans head and he fell to the floor with a 'thump'.

"PETER!" Came the shrill voice of aunt may from outside the door. Peter looked away from the man he was fighting and to his Aunt which gave the tall man a chance to shoot him in the leg with one of a shot of a yellow liquid that made Peter collapse to the ground. "PETE!" You screeched as you ran over in his direction and kicked of the table to wrap your muscular legs around the tall mans neck and pull him to the floor.

"(Y/N)" shouted one of the avengers who looked like they themselves had just came out of a fight. 

You managed to take out another 6 soldiers before you got hit around the face with the wooden chair that had originally sat at the kitchen table.

You felt dizzy as you stumbled backwards only to fall over a unconscious body and fall to the ground. You saw black widow come in and take out the last few soldiers before your vision clouded black and your head slumped lazily to the ground.

But you had to admit you and Peter did a good job considering you were out of uniform and that there was only two of you against like 50 of them. The hydra agents were terrible fighters I mean you call that a fight? 

But how were you gonna explain this to the avengers now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading tell me what you guys think 
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated


	4. Only if you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up. Channel 6 has told everyone about the new avenger child and Tony had a run-in with the spider Monarchs of Queens

"Even I have to admit they did a good job I mean 50-60 people against 2 teens and they took down all but 6" said a muffled voice you couldn't quite make out. "I was having second thoughts about the captain of the avengers adopting someone but damn now I can't wait- well I mean if she agrees to be adopted she might not like the danger" said another fuzzy voice. "She'll say yes did you see the excitement in her eyes when she was fighting? She loves it" said the first voice.

Peeling open you tired eyes you looked around to see the avengers and May standing around the bottom of the white bed you were in and the one next to you which had Peter in it. He was awake but stayed still almost like he couldn't move. 

"Pete?" You asked worriedly. He didn't answer. "He's fine (Y/N) the thing he was injected with made him paralysed but only for a couple more minutes." A man in a lab coat who you believed to be Bruce Banner (the man behind the Hulk) explained. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding when he finished his sentence.

"Thank god" you whispered to yourself. You were gonna ask about the people who attacked you and Peter but Tony Stark burst in through the glass doors. "I got the adoption papers for you capsicall!" He said excitedly. Steve huffed in annoyance "thanks Tony" before taking them off the genius and walking over to your bedside.

"Can you sign these- but only, only if you want me to adopt you okay?" He asked with hopefully eyes. You thought about it for a second thought about what would happen, would you still be able to be Monarch? Yeah you could just sneak out. Would you be able to see Peter? Yes you will make sure of that. Wait would you even go to the same school? Probably, even if you didn't at least you would get away from Flash.

Then without a second of hesitation you picked up the pen and signed it.

Over the next couple of days you moved all of your stuff from peters to your new room in stark tower, including the suit which you hid in your wardrobe. You were still going to the same school and had 3 hours after school at peters to do 'homework' or in other words run around Queens and stopping crimes.

You and Peter had made a really big success with your vigilante-ing and you found Peter occasionally taking photos of him and/or yourself to sell to the daily Bulge which you didn't really mind, well except for the flash.

Today you and Peter went back to school as it was the end of half term. The day was fine until lunch- the news at channel 6 aired a video that showed Captain America and Iron Man at a café talking about how they adopted someone called (Y/N) (Y/L/N) who went to midtown high.

You were asked questions all day from pupils and even teachers- you hated it. At lunch you just tried to ignore everyone and in the end you, Peter and Ned just ate lunch on top of the abandoned lockers that were in the south of the school.

You got a call from Tony when your last class ended telling you to either wait at school for happy to come pick you up or to try and get out undetected from the press. You chose the latter.

You and Peter changed into your Monarch and Spider-Man suits in the bathroom and left via the back door. From there you flew around for a while- that was until you crashed into iron man.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" You apologised with a fake accent. He got up and lifted his mask to show his brown eyes and a small smirk.

"Who are you?" He asks as Peter landed next to you. "Umm sorry but we're not getting involved with you, you have a habit of unmasking people like us." Peter said with his own fake accent. 

" I'll just have to find out on my own." He's gloated " I've gotta go find (Y/N) anyway." You and Peter looked at each other worriedly at his last comment.

"(Y/N)'s safe" Peter blurted out. Iron man spun around to face him "what? how do you know (Y/N)?" He asked curiously. "I gave her a lift she's at Peters house" you answered trying to get out of the situation. You grabbed Peter about to fly off before Tony asked another question but you were to late. 

"How do you know Peter?" He questioned. "Him and (Y/N) hang around on the rooftops a lot" you answered before flying away as fast as you could.

That night you went home and was met with apologies from everyone. "Guys it's fine if I'm totally honest I'm just glad I'm not being pushed into lockers anymore, I'm running out of ways to insult Flash anyway" you shrugged. "Dinner" Pietro shouted from the kitchen, finally letting you leave the awkward silence that was growing.

Over dinner you all chatted about random things that came up like school, foods and more until Tony who had been quite all dinner on his tablet interrupted by putting up a hologram of a news report.

"The spider monarchs of Queens" Clint read off the article. "You know these two don't you (Y/N)?" Tony asked with a smirk. 'Oh my god how is this happening, it's okay you just need to stay calm and pretend like it's nothing' you told yourself.  
"Yeah" you answered simply.

"Do you know there real identities?" Tony asked. "Nope but Mon and Spidey gave me and Pete a hand getting to Peters house today" you replied.

 

"Well I'm gonna find out who the spider monarchs of Queens are!" 

Well crap


	5. Their my friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't want you too see monarch or Spider-Man anymore. Your not going down without a fight.

"Are you sure I mean it's probably pointless" you reasoned.  
"I am positive, plus I've been looking for a new hobby," he said "so anyways tell me everything you know about them?" he asked/demanded.

You hesitated before answering.  
"Umm I really don't know that much about them, I mean I know the basics like their favourite take out" you replied.  
"Why do you know their favourite take out?"   
"Because after their patrols they join us on peters apartment roof to eat it." You answered simply.

"What?" Steve asked incredulously "that's it I don't want you too see them any more- they could be dangerous" Steve ordered after a brief pause.

"What? their not dangerous their my friends" you retorted.  
"You are my daughter now, like it or not. It's my decision." He demanded, raising his voice a little.

You shot up out of your chair "like it or not" you copied "you can't stop me. They mean a lot to me and I'm not gonna give that up easily" you stated. "I am your legal guardian therefore it is my decision, like it or not" he repeated. "Also we could probably stop you I mean we're the avengers." Clint boasted.

"You can try" you replied before turning on your heel and leaving for your room.

"Wow she's got attitude" Natasha commented with a smirk.  
"She takes after her farther with her enthusiasm and courage" Thor added as you stomped out of the room angrily.  
"Damn she can be scary" Scott said before taking a swig of his water. 

"I'm gonna talk to her" Steve told them before pulling his chair out only to be caught by sam's hand on his arm.  
"She's angry with you at the moment, one of us will go talk to her, we'll explain." He soothed.  
"I'll go talk to her" Tony said before pulling his chair out and walking off in the direction you left.  
"Steve you did the right thing" Bucky commented before patting his friends shoulder approvingly.

 

"(Y/N)...." Tony asked after he'd knocked on your rooms door.   
"(Y/N) I'm coming in" he added before pushing the door open and strolling inside. You weren't there though, you were angry so you went to let off some steam , AKA go out and do some vigilante-ing. 

Tony glanced around the room again before his brown eyes caught onto the yellow piece of paper on your bedside table. He walked over and snatched it up. "Gone out 4 walk- be back around 10ish. Pls don't look 4 me." The note read.  
"Oh my god" he whispered worriedly to himself before jogging of to notify the other Avengers about the situation.

"She said don't look for her, so don't look for her. She's an angsty teen, she needs her time." Natasha argued.  
"Plus we all know that she can protect herself- you saw her fight, she's amazing." Pietro added.

"What if she runs into one of them!" Steve asked angrily, "she could run into anyone- Spiderman, Monarch, Daredevil, Deadpool. Anyone."

 

You had went to Queens to do a quick patrol. It had lasted a lot longer than you thought. You ran into a lot of trouble- drug dealers, thugs, 3 bank robberies and a lot more. You had even seen a glimpse of Deadpool before he had nearly shot off one of your wings.

At the end of the night you changed back into your normal clothes in an alleyway that was a 20 minutes walk away from the Avengers tower. It was a cold and windy as you walked back and it started to rain a little. You liked the rain, the smell of petrichor. It was soothing.

You tilted your head back to let the droplets of rain splash against you smooth skin. But then you heard something. A scream maybe? You ran in the direction that the noise had came from to see a man pointing a gun at a little girls head. A woman lay on the floor next to her, blood poured from a hole in her calf. The little ginger girl had tears flowing from her green eyes as she looked up at the man.

You ran over to the man holding the gun and did your signature move- leaping of the wall you wrapped you legs around his neck and pulled him viscously against the concrete floor. How was this dude still conscious? You asked yourself as you glared at him whilst he stood up ungracfully. The little girl had picked up her mothers purse and handed it back to her, she was now helping her limping mother out of the alleyway and on to the street.

"Hello?" A man asked as he walked past the dingy alleyway. This distraction gave the man an opportunity to hit you back.   
"Owww you ass hole" you groaned as you lay on the floor covering your eye where he had just punched you.

You used the alley wall as support as you stumbled up. He grabbed a knife out of one of his many pockets and started slashing angrily. He cut your neck slightly before you managed to get the knife out of his hand.

You grabbed a pice of scrap metal. You swung your arm back and whacked him around the face with it. Thank god that took ages, you thought.

You took care of the two victims before calling the police. You left before they got there. 

You looked at your reflection in your phone as you continued your walk back to the tower and the begging of a bruise was forming on your eye and the small cut of was bleeding slightly. You made a stop at the local corner shop for some concealer and wipes before going home. Just as you finished hiding the bruise with the too-dark concealer and you finished cleaning your cut you arrived at the towers front doors.

You pushed open the doors and strolled into the elevator. As you entered you glanced at your phone which said 1:26am was the time and that you'd had a missed call and a couple of text from each of the avengers. 

The elevator doors opened with a 'ding' and you were met with 8 worried faces- Steve, Sam, Bucky, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Pietro and Wanda.  
"You didn't have to wait for me" you stated.  
"We were worried" Wanda said as she sat on the edge of the sofa.  
"I can take care of myself" you replied kindly with a small smile before strolling of to your bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Tell me what u think.   
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	6. On your neck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers find out (most of) what you did on your midnight stroll last night.

You groaned as you untangled yourself from the blankets that were wrapped around you legs. Once you finished freeing your legs you stumbled out of your bed and into the warm shower. You got dressed into your favourite jeans and top before leaving for the kitchen.

The Avengers were all sitting at the table discussing something you couldn't hear but their conversations cut off as you entered the room. You stumbled over to the cabinets and pulled out your cereal, a bowl, a spoon and some milk.

"Clint, really?" You asked trying to hide the humour from your voice.  
"What?! Ididn't do anything" he said in a sarcastic tone.   
"You ate all of my granola- but left the chocolate" you stated as you poured the rest of the chocolate chunks into your bowl and added milk.

"The granola was your favourite part right?" He asked hopefully.  
"No" you giggled "my favourite part is the chocolate" you added as you walked into the dining room. 

You were met with gasps from everyone.   
"What?" You asked confusedly.  
"What happened you your face?" Steve asked worriedly as he stood up and walked over to you to get a better look at the bruise. Damn it I forgot to put on concealer, you told yourself angrily.

"And your neck?" He added as he found the cut.  
"I fell over" you lied.  
"You fell?" He repeated   
"On your neck?" Clint added with a smirk.  
"I am very talented with my falling over skills. Why? Jealous?" You taunted with a smile. 

 

You all (minus Natasha and Wanda who had gone out on a mission) sat on the large sofas watching some boring news report that vision insisted on watching. Steve kept on glancing at you as if he wanted to ask you something about the injuries but you ignored it.

"So, (Y/N) what is Monarch and Spiderman's favourite take out?" Tony asked out of no where.  
"Mon's is that Chinese take out Crystal? I think that's what it's called and Spidey's is the Thai place by pete's." you answered.  
"What else do you know about them?" He asked as he turned to you with a mischievous grin.   
"That's enough Tony" Steve snapped. Great, you thought, back to the awkward silence.

"(Y/N) we're having visitors over today so could you go over to peters today?" Bucky asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah sure. Anyone I would know?"   
"Doubt it, just some multimillionaire who only cares about himself and occasionally his family" he replied.  
You hummed in agreement setting your gaze back on the TV. 

"Where are you going?" Pietro asked as you got up from the sofa.  
"I'm just gonna get ready to go to peters" you answered simply before leaving.

As you came back you saw a glimpse of ginger hair before walking into the room and seeing who it really was. The little girl from last night and what looks like her farther.

As she spotted you she tugged on her farther's arm to get his attention.   
"Not now dear." He answered, not even looking at her.  
She pulled again and he looked down   
"I said not now Lily" he snapped.

You felt sorry for her, but also kind of glad that she didn't have a chance to rat you out. She pulled on his sleeve again.

"Lily" he said in a warning tone.  
"But daddy that's the girl that saved us last night." She told him.  
Crap.  
"What?" He asked, finally giving her attention.  
"She's the girl that saved me and mommy and she took down the bad guy." She explained excitedly.

"I think you got the wrong girl sweetie" you said a little to quickly.  
"No I know it's you. It's on the internet I saw it this morning." She explained.

Tony instantly asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to get the video up. She got it up on the closest TV screen. You watched as you bounced of the wall and pulled the man down to the floor. You felt a quick pat on your back as you picked up the metal but ignored it.

As the video finished everyone in the room turned to you.   
"Fell on your neck?" Clint asked incredulously.   
"Me and you need to talk young lady" Steve announced. 

Hell no you were not talking about this.  
"I'm sorry I promised Peter I'd be there by now." you said quickly "we'll talk about when we get back though, right" you said rapidly as you rushed into the elevator "seriously I also need to tell you something dad- um I mean Steve. Bye guys."

The rest of the avengers stood there shocked as the elevator doors closed.  
"She called me Dad!" Steve screeched gleefully once he regained the ability to speak.

You smacked your hand against your face once the elevator doors closed. Damn it I bet Steve hated that I called him dad, you thought.  
You made you way out of the elevator and to Peter's house.

You didn't even realise that Nat had put a tracker, with a listening device on it, on your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading pls tell me what u think.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated


	7. You could die!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to peters and the avengers listen on to your conversation. You say too much.

*Natasha's POV*

 

Once the two guests finally left, after telling us to thank (Y/N), I poured myself a drink and took Starks laptop out of his hands to activate the tracker.

"Widow, what do you think your doing?" Stark asked in an annoyed tone.  
"Activating the tracker I put on   
(Y/N)." I answered simply.

"What?" Steve questioned with a mix of confusion and anger.  
"Her and Parker are hiding something." I replied bluntly.  
As I turned on the listening device   
(Y/N)'s and Parker's voice echoed through the large room.

"Can we give today a miss?" (Y/N)'s voice asked hesitantly.  
"I thought you'd never ask" Parker said in a dramatic voice.

"This is silly turn it off" Steve commanded "why would yo-" he started but was cut off by (Y/N)'s voice asking, "to the roof?" Cap's hands clenched into fists.

"Yeah sure. I get pillows and blankets, you get book?" She asked.  
"As always." Parker said, i didn't even need to see his face to know that he was smiling.

After a couple of minutes of chatter and (Y/N) and Peter making their way to the roof Stark decided to get a bottle of whiskey out.

"All ready?" Peter asked   
"Yup"  
"Is it your turn to read or mine?"  
"Yours"  
"Okay" he said in a sing song voice before starting to read the third Harry Potter book.

*your POV*

You were lying next to Peter with you head on his chest and your legs entangled (as usual). You were about to doze off until Peter knocked your shoulder gently. He pointed to a piece of paper in his hand.

"You've got a tracker on your back!!" It read with a scribble underneath.  
You sat up quickly and reached to get it off your back.  
"It can hear us" he wrote down.  
You took the note pad off him and scribbled down "bet u it's the avengers. Can u get it off- I have a plan."

As Peter got the tracker of your back you wrote down your idea and a mini script.

 

"(Y/N) are you okay?" Peter read, wincing as it was hard to read your chicken scratch.  
"Yeah. It's just that I don't know what to do. Steve doesn't want me to see Mon and Spidey anymore, but I can't exactly go up to them and go "hey guys sorry I know we've been friends for ages but my new dad decided that he doesn't want me to see you anymore" can I?" You read angrily.

"(Y/N) tell me, okay" he asked, abandoning the script "with filters" he added meaning that you shouldn't say that your Mon and peters Spidey. 

"Fine" you huffed "and don't give me the puppy eyes okay?" You told him as you new that you could never resist his puppy dog eyes.

"I want to tell them, I do but what about you? You should have a say in it. What if they want me to stop? I can't stop, it's part of me- literally. I just- I just can't. And me being me had to throw a bitch fit and now he probably doesn't even want me! What are you gonna tell them if I die- what if you die? What the hell are we gonna tell people. We have keep it a secret. Oh my god Peter what if you die? You could die!" You blurted out, tears welling up in your eyes. Peter reached out and pulled you into a warm hug as you started to silently cry.

You knew you had given the avengers to much information but you didn't care. You never thought about what could happen to Peter before. 

"I'm not gonna die (Y/N), your not gonna die okay? We're gonna be okay." He cooed as he started to run soothing circles on your back.

A couple of minutes passed before you pulled away from his loving arms.   
"Read?" He asked, you automatically new what he meant.  
"Kay" you muttered before taking the tracker that was in peters soft hand and placing it by the corner of the door.

Once you and Peter had changed into your suits you left. You had both agreed that you would try to confuse the avengers by talking to Peter and (Y/N) as Monarch and Spiderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.tell me what you think pls.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	8. Bang Bang Bang !!

*Steve's POV*

"What the hell was that about?" Tony asked confusedly.  
"She thinks there gonna die?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Hate to say I told you so but..... I told you so" Natasha boasted.  
"This is no time for jokes" Wanda snapped, suddenly becoming very serious.

"Is she in trouble?" Pietro asked, who also looked very serious.   
"We can help her right?" Clint worried.

"Yeah, we're gonna help her and we're going to find out who's wants kill her." I reassured.

 

A few hours passed before there was another noise made on the other line. But it wasn't (Y/N) or Peter. 

"There asleep?" Asked a slightly familiar voice. It was a girl and she had a strong German accent.

"Shall we go then?" Questioned another voice.   
"Yeah let me just write a note" the first voice said.

There was shuffling on the other end before the girl started talking again.   
"Hey (Y/N) and Pete we came to say hi but you guys are sleeping and u look/looked? Peaceful. From your faves Mon and Spidey xx" she mumbled whilst writing the letter.

*your POV, time skip*

You yawned as the elevator doors opened. You were met with the whole team looking at you worriedly.

"Um hi guys... is everything okay?" You asked cautiously.  
"Who's gonna kill you?" Nat questioned angrily.

You faked a face of shock and confusion when she finished her sentence.  
You thought up a quick (and really bad) excuse for leaving, "I got homework" you said before turning to leave.

"Your not leaving until we discuss this" Steve ordered. You opened your mouth to argue but thought better and closed it.

Crap you really didn't want to do this.

"No one wants to kill me" you denied.  
"Don't lie" ordered Wanda.  
"I'm not lying, you can even check my brain" you said without thinking.  
Why did you say that?

"I can't?" Wanda asked herself curiously.   
"Why can't I, I can read everyone else's" she questioned suspiciously.

"Um I-I don't know" you replied honestly. Hmm maybe it was one of your powers.

"(Y/N)" Steve said in a warning voice "you need to tell the truth no-" 

"BANG, BANG, BANG"you felt the bullets coming before it was shot. You had managed to jump in front of Steve to take the three bullets. One in your stomach, one in your left shoulder and the other in your leg.

"(Y/N)!!" Steve shouted.  
Bruce ran to your limp body as the others took care of the rouge S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

You sat up rapidly, breathing unevenly and heavily.   
"(Y/N) lye down, okay" he soothed as he gently pushed your uninjured shoulder back down.

"Get Peter, please" you begged.  
"Why? He's not important right now." Bruce replied as he added some more pressure to your stomach wound.

"We need to tell you all the truth" you muttered before your vision went dark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Tell me what u think pls.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated


	9. Whats your name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next 2 r gonna be short sos

*peters POV*

I felt a vibration against my leg as I was swinging back home. I sighed and reached into my pocket with my free hand. I felt the smooth material of my phone case as my fingers slid against it.

I lifted it out surprised to see Mr Stark's face on the screen. I raised the phone to my ear and pressed the answer button.

"Peter?" He asked. He sounded worried.   
"Yes Mr. Stark?" I answered.  
"I need you to come to the tower ASAP!" He told me frustratedly.  
"Why?" I questioned as my feet hit the roof of my apartment.  
"(Y/N) got shot" he replied before hanging up.

I stood there shocked, had that really just happened? I know I needed to move, to get to her but I couldn't. I froze. I had so many questions. How? Why? Who shot her? What will happen when she heals fast? Is it fatal? 

"Spider-Man?!" A voice shouted up at me, pulling me out of my thoughts. Shit, I needed to get to (Y/N).

I crashed through the rooftop door and sprinted to my apartment. As soon as I got in I ripped of my Spider-Man costume, abandoning it on the floor and stepped into some jogging bottoms and pulled a top over my head.

As I ran out of the door I grabbed myself a pair of shoes and a web shooter that I left on the counter earlier. 

I got outside as fast as I could and hailed a cab. I jumped inside and told him the address before he hurried off.

As I got there I sped out of the yellow vehicle, after chucking the right amount of money in the drivers direction. I didn't even bother to check in at the front desk and ran straight into the elevator instead. 

Seconds later I burst into the common room and was met with empty chairs. I half walked half jogged over to the hospital wing (which I had to go to after falling down the small set of stairs). 

I opened the glass doors and saw every single one of the avengers watching Steve carefully lay (Y/N) down on the bed. I jogged over to where they all stood.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Bruce. He nodded. I let out a breath that I was holding.

*time skip your POV*

You could heard voices all around you as you started to wake up. You were dreaming that you were on a boat, in the sky. You instantly locked onto a worried voice that felt very familiar.

You peeled your eyes open and then instantly shut them as you were met with a blinding bright light. You tried again a few seconds later, the light wasn't as painful. 

"Are you awake?" The familiar voice asked. "Hey" you mumbled back. A man in a white lab coat started to move around your bed. He picked up a pen and clipboard and then looked at you expectingly.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions just to check that your healthy, okay?" The dark haired man asked. You nodded.

"What's your name?" The man asked. You thought that it was a stupid question to ask, so simple. But when you tried you realised that you didn't know. What was your name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Pls tell me what you think.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated


	10. Tear in his eye but smile on his lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers want Peter to tell them the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this fic is finished I want to post a new one, I have 3 ideas.  
> •Spider-Man/k.c(MJ) undercover (with reader)  
> •Spider-Man/miraculous ladybug and cat noir (with reader) (pls don't judge it's amazing)   
> •Spider-Man/ shiver (with reader) shiver is a really good book about werewolves (by Maggie Stiefvater) I would recommend reading it, it's amazing.  
> I'm also probs gonna do one of Spider-Man/kingsman with the reader 
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me which one(s) you want me to write

"I- I don't know" you stated. Everyone around the room visibly tensed.   
"Where do you live?" The brown eyes man asked.  
"On a boat" you answered simply.

"No, (Y/N) you live at the avengers tower" a blond man with a shield said. You recognised him slightly.

"Who am I?" Asked the tanned man that was standing to the left of the blond muscly man. You shrugged.  
"Do you know anyone in this room? Anyone look familiar?" The man in the white coat questioned. 

You looked around the room. Everyone was looking at you like they expected something. You slightly recognised the blond man and the brown eyed man next to him but that was it. Until you saw the younger brunette that was sitting in the corner. His eyes were chocolate brown. You thought he looked very attractive. The familiarity of his face was surprising.

"Three" you said.  
"Three people you recognised?"  
"Yep" you answered popping the p.  
"Can you tell me their names please?" He asked.

You nodded in the blue eyed mans direction.   
"Ssss.... umm s-st-st" you stuttered.   
You gave up on him and turned to the man in the suit.   
"T??" Was all you knew.

You turned back to the younger males direction. You thought about it, it was right on the tip of your tongue.   
"Peter" someone said. Then you realised that you said it. It just slipped out, like it was engraved into your brain. Like you said it all the time.

"Okay I'm just going to give you this, it'll make you tired but that's okay" the doctor stated before putting the needle in my arm. I looked over to the boy in the corner as I fell asleep, he had a tear in his eye but a small smile in his lips.

*time skip Peters POV*

"The brain scan came back and it's not bad" Bruce informed us "I have already given her the treatment now we're just waiting for her to wake up."

"Can I go in?" I asked, standing up.   
"Yeah" he replied before I started to stroll into the room.  
"Wait" Steve said "she said that she wanted to tell us the truth. The truth about what!" He questioned.

"Typical" I huffed.  
"Excuse me?" He snapped.  
"Sorry, that wasn't aimed at you" I apologised.  
"It's just typical (Y/N) she always wanted me to be the one to tell you" I explained.  
"Tell us what?" Bucky worried.

"I really think that we should tell you together" I tried to reason.  
"Tell us what?" He repeated.   
"Tell you that........" I started but was cut off by my phone ringing.  
"Saved by the bell" I grinned.

"Hello" I answered as I walked slightly outside of the room.   
"Hi, where are you?" It was Ned.  
"I'm so sorry Dude, something bad happened, it's (Y/N)" I informed.   
"Is she okay?" I heard Mj ask in the background.   
"Yeah she'll be okay" I replied

"I'm sorry about today" I offered.  
"It's cool Dude, studying is boring anyway, call if anything worse happens"   
"Okay bye" I said   
"Bye" Ned and MJ said at the same time before hanging up.

I walked as slow as I could back into the living room. The door squeaked slightly as I opened it. I peaked around the door to see that everyone was still expecting to hear what I had to say.

"Can you tell us now?" Natasha smirked.  
"Yeah, you know how Nat loves gossip" Clint giggled, earning himself a smack in the arm from the assassin.

"Okay fine" I sighed.

"Me and (Y/N) are secretly.........."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Pls tell me what you think 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated


	11. Popcorn xD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets jealous of Tony's connection to you

*your POV*

"What is that?" You question Bruce as he rushes in through the door.   
"Thanks Fri" he sais making the beeping stop. 

"Are you okay?"he worried.  
"Yeah, is Steve?" You ask.  
"Oh thank God" he sighs.  
"What?"   
"You remember" he states.  
"Umm yeah" you agree.

Milliseconds later the rest of the avengers rushed in but Peter had weeded through the rest of them to the front.  
"Peter" you said happily.  
He jogged forward and engulfed you in a hug. He smelled of vanilla shampoo, freshly cooked bread and Thai food. As he pulled away you could see the huge grin plastered on his face.

That was the first time you realised how much you actually like-liked Peter, maybe even loved.

*time skip*

"Med's time" Bruce announced from the doorway. You groaned- you hated them, they made you sleepy and stupid.

"Do I have to?" You begged.  
"You have to take your med's" he replied for the 10nth time that day. You sighed dramatically.  
"Tony's coming around in a sec" he informed you. 

You liked it when Tony came round. He bought chocolate and popcorn to eat whilst we watched a film. 

A few minutes passed before "I've got salty and toffee" announced from the doorway.   
"But today we will be working on some spy work" Tony said mysteriously.

"Well I'm in, but I'm gonna be stupid so.... fair warning" you explained.   
"What's the spy work" Bruce questioned curiously.  
"Spider-Man and Monarch" he answered. You mentally slapped yourself.

"What will you do if you find out who they are?" You asked, unable to control your curiosity.  
"Get them a proper suit for starters. It's embarrassing going around in pyjamas. Then I might consider asking them to join the team" he answers kindly.

"What if they're young?" You questioned "rumours say that they're still in high school"   
"I'll give them the proper training until they're legally an adult. Then invite them to the team" 

You felt a wave of dizziness before falling backwards against the propped up white pillows. Tony sat beside you on your bed. Originally Steve wanted to stay but he had to deal with a press problem.

"Are you going to help with this one?" Tony wondered out loud.  
"In just going to watch from the sidelines. I'm high on drugs so I don't think I should" you reasoned.

You watched as Tony got to work on the after hooking his arm behind your neck, so you leaned on his shoulder. After 5 minutes of Tony explaining things to you, your brain got confused so it decided to sleep.

 

*Tonys POV time skip*

I looked down to see (Y/N) asleep on my shoulder. I stroked her   
(Y/H/C) hair before shuffling of the bed, careful not to wake up (Y/N).

I have her a kiss on the head before I turned to exit. I saw Steve looking through the glass window on the door. He looked angry- that was an understatement- he looked furious.

As soon as I walked out into the hall he pointed to the common room. Far enough away that (Y/N) wouldn't be able to hear the upcoming shouting match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading tell me what you think 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated


	12. Spider-Man's in the lift?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter ned and mj meet you

*Tonys POV*

As we reached the common room Steve whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at me.   
"SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER TONY !!" He scolded "SHE IS MY DAUGHTER-MINE!!" 

I stood back in horror, mouth agape.   
"This isn't a competition" I retorted acidly.   
"Stop acting like that. Your trying to win her over!" He spat.

The other avengers had now crowded around the common room (Clint -of course- had bought popcorn.)   
"I am not" I said truthfully.   
"Yes you are. Just because you won't be able to get your own child." 

Now I was angry.

"Are you joking?" I said sarcastically "you are a terrible farther. The parent is meant to take the bullet for the child not vice versa." I said smugly.

Steve threw himself at me. His fist collided with my face multiple times before he was dragged off of me by Wanda, Nat and Rhodes. He was still attempting to claw at my face as he was being dragged away. 

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER TONY!" He shouted one last time before he was out of sight. 

*time skip your POV*

The day before, when Tony came was the last I saw of him until I got out of the med bay.

I was still stuck inside though. And I was only aloud to walk for twenty steps max. But on the bright side no school. No flash.

Peter, MJ and Ned were coming around later. They came with cards and presents from people at school and of course...... homework.yay. The joys.

As I saw them come in I jumped up and ran over to them, throwing my arms around peters neck and then Neds and then MJ's. 

"(Y/N) if you sit back down now I won't tell Bruce that you ran." Bucky offered. You ran back to the sofa quickly and hopped on it.   
"Sorry" you apologised to Bucky realising your mistake. He just gave you a look that said "really?" 

Over the day you, Peter, Ned and MJ did loads of homework. You did English, Bio, Chem, Math and physics. It took about two hours but that was just because we wasted so much time chatting.

We were now watching seven brides for seven brothers on the large Tv screen. It was one of Mj's favourite and it was her turn to pick what film to watch. 

"Dad, Where's Tony?" I asked Steve without realising that I used the "D" word. "I-I-I mean s-Steve" I stuttered apologetically.

There was a grin on Sam and Bucky's face. Steve looked delighted.   
"You know that you can call me dad" he said, still smiling.   
I grinned and said, "okay"

After the others left Clint turned the channel back to the zombie film. We sat there for hours watching horror films. It was fun. 

"Spider-Man is currently in the building" F.R.I.D.A.Y announced interrupting the battle scene.  
"Where?" I asked automatically.   
"In the lift" she replied.

Seconds later the lift doors opened and Spider-Man stumbled out.  
You ran over to him, ignoring the pain in your leg and the shouts of disagreement from behind.

As you reached him he dropped to the floor. You wrapped your arms around his lean frame tightly.

"She's dead" he wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading tell me what you think 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated


	13. The Shadow Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be longer because I don't have a social life and I'm bored.
> 
>  
> 
> Also the last chapters are going to be in first person instead of second because I find it easier to write like that now. But it'll still be you. I just think that it'll be easier for you to imagine yourself in your characters place.

"Who?" You asked, your brain going onto autopilot.   
"May" he sobbed before pulling of his soaking wet mask and stuffing his face into your shoulder.

You both sat there for a while crying. You could hear the avengers shock about finding out Peter was Spider-Man. But you didn't care. 

"H-H-How?" You managed to ask between sobs.  
"S-She w-w-was shot-ot ...b-b-by th-the shadow a-assassin" he cried. 

"It'll be okay Peter" you soothed, whilst rubbing his muscular back. You sat there for a few minutes before he pulled away and started walking towards the window.

"Pete where are you going?" You asked, wiping a tear of your cheek. He turned back to face you, his eyes where red and swollen from the crying.

"I'm going to end that bastard" he seethed. You got up and grabbed at his hand. "Peter don't" you begged.

He gave you a sympathetic look before he pulled his hand out of your grasp and continued to stomp towards the window. 

"Take me with you" you asked boldly. He held out his hand and you took it again.  
"Absolutely not, look Peter I'm sorry for your loss but that's to dangerous" Steve said.

You shot him a glare before you stepped forward. "Don't do it Peter" he warned.  
You clicked your jaw angrily "fine Peter's not going to take me I know that but you can't stop me going." You stated, walking over to the window. 

You jumped.

"(Y/NNNN)!!!" Steve shouted after you. You didn't care you knew Peter would catch you. You flipped in the air so you faced upwards. Just as you thought, Spider-Man was diving after you.

You felt his tough arms grab you around the waist and the air being pushed out of your lungs when he caught you. You looked up to the window you just jumped out of, all of the avengers where standing there flabbergast watching as you and Peter swung away.

You looked at him. Behind the mask you knew he was still crying. You were crying to but the rush of the wind made the tears fall right of your face. You looped your arms around his neck and put your face in his neck. 

You had grown to like Peter a lot more over the last couple of days. You liked him that much that you where confident enough to say that you loved him. 

You wanted to tell him so badly but you couldn't now, not just after he lost his last family member. You where scared to anyway, scared that it'll ruin your freindship. 

"Ugh" you grunted as you hit the ground, finally being pulled out of your thoughts. You turned to face Peter who was looking around the shadows furiously. 

You strained your ears for any clue to where the murderer was. You heard heartbeats as well as the engine of the iron man suit. You looked up to see Tony in his famous red and gold suit.

Beside you Peter looked up as well. This gave the shadow assassin a chance to attack. He jumped at you, forcing a hand around your neck and using the other to press a gun against the side of your face. He caught you off guard.

You unintentionally abandoned you fighting knowledge as you clawed at his arm that was around you throat. He jammed the gun against the side of your head. The pain seared through you scull. 

It was all to much. The burning in your throat. The lack of air in your lungs. The pain in your head. The pain in your heart, caused by May's death.

Your vision started to blur, black splotches appearing. Then you remembered, you knives. You reached down your leg helplessly grabbing at the air around your thigh. Your eyes had started to water now as you gasped desperately for air. 

Finally you reached the knife that was hidden in a pocket in your skin that you had got from surgery when you where younger. You jammed the knife aimlessly at the man holding a gun to your head.

You heard the squelch of the knife hitting his skin. And felt the warmth of his blood dripping down his face and the back of your neck. 

Peter and Tony gasped in horror whilst you where gasping in pain and the urgency to get air in your empty lungs. The sudden rush of air to your lungs made you light headed. Your arms felt heavy and your legs collapsed under you. 

You fell to the floor, still panting. You knew that there was plenary of air but you couldn't feel it fill your throat. You couldn't breath. Your throat seemed to swell and you felt nauseous. 

Starting to panic, you clawed at your throat. The warmth of blood me your fingers, you'd clawed that hard that it bled. 

"Sit up" said a comforting voice beside you. You couldn't tell who it was but you listened. "Put your head between your knees" the male voice told you.

Slowly your eyes cleared and you where able to breath again. You looked up to see that the male voice was Tony's. 

Eventually you all made your way back to the Avengers Tower and were met by a worried looking Team. Bruce ran up to you but you didn't notice him, you just stared at the floor with your eyes unfocused. 

"(Y/N), (Y/N)?" Bruce repeated. "Hmmmm" you hummed, finally realising he was there. "What happened?" He questioned. But he was to late you had already spaced out again. 

You had killed someone. You knew that it should be seen as justice but you couldn't view it that way. You where glad that he was gone so that no one else could die. But why did it have to be you that killed him? 

"I killed him" you murmured to yourself. "What?" Bucky urged.  
"He's dead. I killed him" you told him quietly. You glanced over to Peter who was sitting on the ceilings corner with his legs tucked behind his arms whilst rocking back and forth. He looked green.

Eventually Steve ushered us to bed so they could have "adult talk". 

Peter lay in your bed, he still had his clothes on. You had stepped into the shower to wash the blood of your neck and back. 

Once you got back into your room, with a new set of pyjamas on, you spotted Peter who was staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his tear stained face. 

You strolled over to the bed and collapsed next to him. "I'm sorry Pete. May was a wonderful person, she didn't deserve that." You soothed. He just nodded.

You tried a different approach. "Remember when she made you walk me, Mj and Ned into homecoming?" You asked with a small smile on your face. 

"Yeah. She said it'll make you think I'm a gentleman" he replied. His voice sounded dry and sad though.   
"Why me?" You asked him. "Because she liked you the most" he said, tipping his head to the side to look at you, tear in eye. 

"Come on" you urged as you pulled down the covers so you could both crawl under the blanket. "Everything gets better with time" you whispered to him before kissing him on the forehead. 

His eyes slid shut and he was asleep instantly. But you couldn't sleep, every time you closed your eyes you heard the squelch of blood and felt the warm crimson liquid running down your spine. Damn you needed some drugs. Wow that sounded bad, you thought, not them type of drugs. Legal drugs.

 

*Tony POV*

"I'll adopt him" I told the team. "Tony, be smart about this" Steve warned. "Look Steve you where right, I though of (Y/N) as my own kid. I want a kid. And plus Peter is perfect. He's a good kid, he's a mini genius, he's got superpowers and you wouldn't want (Y/N) to not be able to see Peter again because he's been put in some shitty orphanage" I argued. "Fine" Steve huffed, "just take good care of him."

"Boss there is a problem in Miss  
(Y/L/N)'s room, it's urgent" F.R.I.D.A.Y. Warned. "What's happening" Steve worried.   
"She has taken sleeping drugs" F.R.I.D.A.Y. Told him. "So..?" He prompted. 

"She has taken 2 more than is advised on the packet and it looks like she is going to continue taking them." F.R.I.D.A.Y. Said, "at this rate she could have an overdose and potentially die"

Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading tell me what you think. Shall I keep doing longer paragraphs of hall I do shorter ones?
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated


	14. She’s a part of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in first person. 
> 
> It’s also getting to the plot of the fic. Hopefully it will all make sense.
> 
> The next few chapters probably won’t come out as often because it’s test week at my school.

*peters POV*

 

I heard a dull banging that slowly got louder and louder as my eyes and brain started to wake up. I realised that it was the door. I grumbled as I got out of (Y/N)'s bed.

I strolled over to the locked door whilst rubbing my tired eyes. The lock clicked when I opened it. I nearly got crushed as the group of avengers rushed into the room. 

I stumbled back watching the scene unfold. Steve looked at (Y/N) and collapsed to his knees in tears. Most of the other avengers froze in shock. I turned to look what had made them so distraught.

I gasped, my hand flying up to my mouth. I felt my heat beat increase as I crawled up the wall and into the corner. It felt slightly safer there.

I moved my gaze back to (Y/N) her eyes where unfocused and glazed over and her arms were sprawled over the bed. "Fri tell strange to get here asap" Tony told the AI. His voice sounded empty and broken.

Seconds later a glowing circle appeared in the middle of the room and out stepped doctor strange. He looked wildly around the room. Finally his eyes settled on (Y/N).

He jogged over and pressed his shaking hand against her neck to check her pulse. Which rewarded him with a smack around the face. 

My eyes widened as did all of the avengers'. "Oh my god I am so sorry Steven. It's just like your hands where so cold and you scared me and....." she babbled on, eventually cutting herself of. "What's up with you guys?" She asks confusedly, glancing in the heroes' direction. 

Strange giggled slightly. "You didn't check her pulse?" He asked incredulously but with a hint of amusement. 

*your POV*

Before I could ask what was happening I was being hugged tightly by Steve. After the shock wore of the others faces they came and joined the hug. "Guys not that I don't appreciate this but I'm still really confused about what's happening" I admitted. 

"We thought you where dead" Bucky sighed. "I knew I wasn't the only one that slept with my eyes open" Clint boasted. "Oh yeah sorry if that creeps you out, it happens sometimes" I shrugged. 

"Wait, how did you have that many drugs and not die?" He questioned curiously. "You know for the greatest heroes of our age you really can be really stupid sometimes." I mocked sarcastically. 

"What am I missing, I could be a perfect Sherlock" Tony said pretending to be shocked. "Yeah me too" Strange mused. 

"She's Monarch" Nat concluded, a smile tugging at the side of her lips. I did jazz hands and gave Tony a pointed look. "Surprise" I said with a too-big smile. 

"Okay seriously though I'm supppppeeerrrr tired" I groaned hinting for them too leave. As they all started to leave there was a chorus of "goodnight"s and "see you in the morning"s. 

As they left I huffed and lifted the covers to looks for Peter only to find that he wasn't there. "Pete?" I asked in a hushed voice. 

I strained my ears to see if I could hear his heart beat. He was still in the room. I looked up to see that he was curled up in the corner of the ceiling. I walked over to the underneath him. I stretched my fingers and toes and started to climb the feature wall, that was covered in the mini versions of the avengers, all the way to the top.

I curled my arms around peters lean frame and kissed the crown of his head, stroking back a few rouge curls. "I thought you were dead   
(Y/N/N), I thought you were dead." He told me as a fat crocodile tear ran down his cheek. I rubbed the tear off his smooth cheek with my thumb. 

"Come back to bed Pete, it's been a long day" I soothed, kissing his head again. He followed after me as I crawled down the wall and back into bed. I could feel the sleeping pills kicking in. 

After Peter crawled in he shuffled closer to me and rested his head on my stomach. His strong arm was dangled across my legs. I stroked his brown curly hair as we both fell back to sleep. I felt my eyelids droop and then Peter moved his head of my stomach to kiss my forehead sweetly and then he placed his head back on my stomach. 

 

I peeled my eyelids open once the pink glow had grown to intense for me to deal with. Next time I would remember to close the curtains I swore to myself. 

As I went to get up I realised that peters head was still on my stomach. I smiled to myself. Laying my head back down on my pillow i started to stroke Peter's head again. I heard him hum which I assumed meant he liked it so I continued. 

We lay there for a few minutes before I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I said as loud as I could without waking Peter up. Steve and Tony came in. They gave me an odd look when they saw Peter. I just shrugged. 

"Morning" Steve greeted. "Morning" I replied. "We've finally decided something.... Im going to adopt Peter" Tony squealed. I could feel my cheeks start to hurt because I was smiling so much. "that's great!" I grinned. 

Steve still looked a little bit sad though. "What's the matter Dad?" I asked him. "I want you to stop being monarch" he announced. I sat bolt upright, jerking Peter awake. 

"You can't do that" I snapped back. "Yes I can, I want your suit" he ordered. I clambered out of bed to face him. "Well as you said yourself, you can't always get what you want" I spat before stoping out of the room. 

I jogged into the dining room and grabbed some food and my backpack that contained my homework and my suit.

I tried to rush past the group that was sat at the table but pietro ran over to me. "(Y/N) what's the matter?" He questioned. "Steve" I growled before walking around him and continuing to the balcony. "Where are you going?" Wanda asked. "The roof". 

I pushed the glass doors open and put the granola bar, packet of crisps, a large chocolate bar and my 10pack of orange juice boxes into my backpack. Then I started to climb the glass walls, all the way to the roof.

I sat there doing homework for half an hour before Peter came up to meet me. He had bought me a thick jumper and some jogging bottoms. When he met me I had finished most of my homework so I just abandoned it.

"Juice box?" I offered him. "Yeah sure" he agreed. We stayed up there alone for 3 more hours. He had lay his head back on my stomach and I had my suit balled up under my head as a pillow. We where reading each other poems from our favourite book. 

"This is where you are then" Tony stated as he set Steve down on the roof. I glared at Steve. "What?" I asked viscously. "Rude" Tony noted. "Since Peter has agreed to be adopted by Tony we have come to a decision.....which is that, your only allowed to go out as monarch and Spider-Man when one of the avengers are with you also your not allowed to have your suits. We will keep them for now" he explained.

"That's bullshit!" I growled. "Language" he commented.   
"No you always fucking expect us to do what you say. Monarch is a part of me and I can't help that and you want me to just pretend it isn't there?!? No gonna happen!" I snapped. "For god sakes you still drink juice boxes, your too young to be a hero" Steve said before I stomped back over to the side of the roof and began crawling down. 

I jumped the last meter and then walked back inside to grab my phone and purse. 

As I went to leave again Steve grabbed my arm. "Give me the suit (Y/N)" he ordered. "No Steve!" I retorted. I saw the pain in his shocked expression, I knew I shouldn't have gone back to calling him Steve but I was just glad to see that after he took such a big part of me away, I could still take stuff from him. 

He pulled my bag away from my arms and started to rummage through it. My jaw dropped open, he actually thought he could do that?! He pulled out my monarch suit and went to walk away with. I took a grab at it but was only left with the mask. 

I could feel the tears starting to burn my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. "Where are your wings?" He snapped. He clearly didn't know that my wings where not a costume. "I hate you sometimes you know that! You have no right, you can't stop me being monarch!" I shouted at him.

"I'm you farther! And I can stop you putting yourself in danger!" He yelled back. I grabbed my bag back and made my wings rip viscously from my back. Blood splattered across the floor and Steve's face went white. 

I put my bag back in my back and flew off. I felt a sudden weight on my leg. I looked down to see Peter crawling up a web towards me. 

Once he had reached the top I put an arm around his waist so he didn't fall. We flew for half an hour before we reached Queens.

Once we did I landed us in an alley way. I took of my mask and left, grabbing peters hand on my way.

We left the alley way and started to make our way to Ned's. I had a weird feeling that someone was following me. I turned around multiple times to check if someone was there but there was no one. 

As we turned the corner to Ned's road I suddenly felt tired. I turned to Peter to tell him but he wasn't there. I looked down and saw him half sitting half crouching on the floor. Kneeling down beside him I asked, "are you okay?" 

The tiredness increased a lot more once and I got further to the ground. Peter had now collapsed. I turned to get my phone out of my bag so I could call for help. In doing so I spotted a male figure with black hair and a golden helmet. I tried to think of his name but the tiredness suddenly increased and I fell fully to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated


	15. Sass queen

*steves POV* 

“They should be back by now” Bucky worried. He was right they had left at 5pm and it was now 11pm. “I’m going to look for them” Tony announced. 

He got up from his seat at the table and walked over to his tablet. Once he reached it he started to type in codes, numbers and names. Eventually he pulled up a video on the common rooms Tv. 

The video showed an angry looking (Y/N) and Peter following her. They turned the corner but suddenly stopped half way down that road. Peter fell down onto his knees and (Y/N) followed soon after. They were both collapsed ti the ground seconds later. 

A figure came up to them both and ordered two other hooded figures to come and pick them up. Once the others had taken (Y/N) and Peter into a green Aldi the first figure moved its head to face the camera.

My breath hitched. I turned to Thor ready to demand how he was here but he looked just as confused as the rest of us. How could he be alive he was supposed to be dead. How was Loki alive?! 

 

*(Y/N)’s POV*

Our arms where chained to a metal pole with vibranium handcuffs. The room was cold and the floor, ceiling and walls where all made of stone. 

Suddenly a crash echoed through the small stone room we were in. The door had burst open to reveal the dark haired figure we had saw before. Loki.

“So your the kids that the avengers adopted” Loki stated. In the corner there was a man setting up a camera held up by a metal pole. “The camera” Loki started “is showing the whole world what is happening in this room.” 

“You do realise that the whole world includes the avengers, right?” Peter huffed. “Yes I do” he replied, surprisingly calm. “So.. what do you want with us” he demanded. 

“Leverage” he answered. “Original” I hummed sarcastically. “Oh and experiment subjects” he finished. I looked over to see a surprisingly pale Peter looking back at me. 

I turned back to the trickster. “What kind of experiments?” I asked him. He looked slightly taken aback by the question. “Well I know who you both are and ...... hmm mabey I could be really mean” he thought to himself. 

“What?” I huffed. “What would happen if too spider infected humans had a child? Would it also be a spider?” He wondered. My face suddenly felt hot.

“That’s disgusting” I spat “no offence Pete” I added in a nicer voice. “And it’s also a stupid idea” l told him. “I think that it’s a great idea, I might even do it” he protested. 

“Do you know what happens when two of the same species have a child?” I asked him in a voice that you would use to talk to a baby. “It’s the same species” Peter concluded in a bored voice. 

“Oh my god” I huffed. “He won’t help you now” Loki said in a sing-song voice. “I don’t want him to help me I want him to help you get a better bloody education” I retorted. Loki’s fave went red with rage and slight embarrassment.   
He knew my plan. We would pretend that he didn’t scare us, that we weren’t scared of what he could do, what he might do. 

He pulled out his scepter and pointed it in our direction. A blue glow came out the end and wrapped itself around mine and peters body. “No witty comebacks now huh Rodgers?” He smirked. “To be honest your not really worth it” I shrugged. He looked angry before, now he looked livid. 

The blue glow wrapped itself tighter around us. “Now let me tell you the plan. Peter is leverage to control you. You are leverage to control the Avengers. But on the meantime I’m going to let this hydra agent do some experiments on you” he explained, pointing to the ginger man in the corner. 

“As I don’t want an extra problem with him, I’m just going to make Peter sleep through all of this. Your welcome” he grinned before the blue glow cascaded over peters body encasing him in a small cocoon. I looked back up to his face to see him slowly falling to sleep. 

Before I could even attempt to get out of the blue glow that was restraining me I was being dragged into another dark room which had a metal medical table in it.

 

*steve’s POV*

As soon as the TV showed (Y/N) and Peter I could feel a tug of guilt pull at my stomach. I new this was my fault. It was all my fault. 

“I know that this isn’t the time for it, but (Y/N) is a sass queen. I mean she doesn’t even care that Loki is a god” Clint said in a proud voice. 

My head was in my hands as Tony looked through security cameras, he was trying to find the car that they had left in. 

“I can’t believe that he bought hydra into this” Bruce sighed. “I promise that he will make him suffer even more for that. Experimenting on people is frowned upon, even in Asgard. Especially on children.” Thor swore.

*(Y/N)’s POV & time skip*

It has to have been at least 6 hours now. They had just thrown me back into the room I woke up in before. They had been cutting into my skin, testing me with acid. I will never forget the image of a chunk of my body been taken away. 

I looked up to the camera in the corner. I saw my reflection, I had dried blood smudged up the side of my face and tear streaks down my cheeks. 

 

*steves POV* 

“We’ve found them” Fury announced as soon as (Y/N) was placed back in the room. I could feel the pain in my throat as I tried to wipe away the tears that threatened to leak from my eyes. 

As we all piled into the Quinn jet we got all the weaponry we could. We made our way to an abandoned Hydra base. The place was cold and windy. 

“Ready?” I asked the team as we started to make our way to the stone building. As we made our way inside It became more clear that they used to keep prisoners here as most of the rooms were cells.

 

*(Y/N)’s POV*

There was a loud bang from outside. Soon after Loki rushed into the room he kept me in. He pushed the sceptre into the left side of my chest and it’s blue glow folded it’s way around my arm. 

Before the glow could make its way any further there doors burst open and Loki was smashed into the wall. In walked Tony. Steve followed, with Peter flung over his shoulder. 

I was about to make may way over to them but was nearly crushed by Thor running in and flinging himself at Loki. 

Suddenly my arm pulled me up and hauled me over to Peter. It then pulled him off Steve’s shoulder and onto the floor. It kept on punching him. I wasn’t doing it on purpose though, I was being controlled. I yanked myself away. 

It pulled me across the room and smashed me into the wall. “Loki stop this madness” Thor demanded. Loki’s grin turned even more evil as his eyes alighted with an idea.

My hand pushed its way into my chest. He was trying to make me rip my own heart out. The pain made me screech through the shocked silence of the room. 

I grabbed my elbow with my free hand and pushed it away. I felt hot pain in my fingers as I bent them all backwards. My arm fell limp to the ground and I let out a sigh.

I felt my hand itch to move again and I tried to resist but I couldn’t. His power was too strong. I got pulled towards Peter. I knew I couldn’t let this happen. 

Bucky walked in to see the two frozen body’s of Steve as Tony, they were too scared to hurt me. Bucky tried to help by pulling my arm away with his metal one.

Loki was too strong. my hand grabbed at Peters chest. “Nooooooo” I screeched, teaching for Buckys knife that he kept in his boot. 

It was a quick decision but I didn’t regret it. As my hand started to push its way to peters heart, to rip it out, I lifted my knifed hand. 

CHOP

My arm fell to the floor and pained seared through my body. I fell to the floor screaming in pain. My hand clutched at my shoulder whilst my other one lay across the room. 

Seconds later Bruce ran in the room in a panic and started padding the wound up. I kept on telling myself that it was for Peter. 

Okay maybe I slightly regretted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated


	16. The (no) arm situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter but I’m probably going to make this a series. Thanks to the people who read/kudos/ commented on this fic

After that I woke up in a clean bed at the Med bay. Me and Tony sat there for a while discussing what we should do about my (no) arm situation. In the end we decided on a metal one like buckys.

Bucky didn’t like the idea at first because he thought that people would think that I’m from Hydra. I told him I didn’t care though. Tony had put a cloaking device on it anyway so it looked like a normal arm. 

A few weeks went by before the press demanded to know what happened. It was really pathetic, they grouped outside and shouted “what happened?!” About 20 times before they all got out of breath and gave up. 

Dad insisted that we did a press conference though. So we did, well not yet. It was today but instead of me getting up to get ready I just lay in my bed watching death note. Well that was before Peter came and rudely interrupted me.

“Hey loser” he said, jumping on my bed. “Watcha watching?” He questioned. “Guess” I replied sarcastically, Peter liked at the screen and saw the note. He gave me a pointed look before telling me,”you need to get ready, the conference is in an hour.”

He bolted out the door afterwards. I wonder why he’s so excited? Ignoring my thoughts I clambered out of bed and to the wardrobe. I pulled out the dress that Tony had bought me for the occasion. 

It was like a summer dress, covered my knees, it was burgundy and felt light. I put on some makeup after that, only a little though and then put on a cardigan to cover up my scars on my arms and added skin coloured tights to hide the scars on my legs. I shoved my feet into some heeled boots and left for breakfast. 

Everyone was dressed nicely. All the men in suits and women in beautiful yet professional dresses. I roamed over to the draw and pulled out my cereal , bowl and spoon. I put the granola into the bowl along with my spoon and moved to the table.

“No milk?” Clint asked with a smirk as he ate his milk-less cereal. “Nope” I replied, popping the p. “Okay guys the conference is in half an hour do we all know what to do?” Steve asked the room. “Yes” everyone replied. We had to answer questions....I think.

After I brushed my hair and teeth I made my way to the conference room. The others where still outside as well. “Ready” Tony asked me and Peter. “Yup” Peter replied. Before we entered I clicked the button on my metal arm to make it look normal. Bucky smirked at me for that but I just shrugged it off.

As we entered I saw that the room was filled with people shouting questions and clicking cameras. my mouth pulled into a smile and my eyebrows rose at the sight of Mj and Ned at the back smiling at us. 

We sat down in the chairs. I sat next to Peter and dad. Tony stood at the front near the microphone. “Hello and Thank you for coming. We have arranged this conference as people have been asking questions about what happened with Loki. You also wanted to know about (y/n) and Peter. Captain Rodgers will explain what happened with Loki before questions are answered.” Tony announced before sitting down.

Dad got up and walked to the microphone. “Some of you saw what happened on the Tv. How they experimented on (Y/N) and used her and Peter for leverage. But Loki is now in a highly secure prison on Asgard. He is far away from earth. What happened was planned, Loki new that what he did was the only way to get them to do what he wants.” Dad explained.

Once he sat down the crowd started to shout questions again. Tony got up and pointed at a ginger man. “What happened to miss Rodgers’ arm?” He asked. Tony looked at me “you wanna answer this one?” “Kay” I said, getting up. 

“As most of you probably saw, it got.. well” I made a chopping motion with my hand “and Tony made me a new one. It’s like Bucky’s but it can be made to look like a normal arm for school” I told him.

“Why would you want it to look normal? Wouldn’t you want to stand out, be popular?” He questioned.  
“Well I don’t really like being in the spotlight. Plus I’m classed as a nerd or geek or whatever. I wasn’t popular before and nothing about my personality has change so I shouldn’t be popular now, just because my family is the avengers” I told him.

“The avengers tell you to say that bull shit?” A tall man at the front of the rows asked. “Excuse you?” Tony   
Sassed. “The avengers have taught me a lot but Everyone has to learn that ,what’s on the inside counts most, by themselves” i said with a slightly angry tone behind it.

“How did you learn it then huh princess?” He retorted. “I learnt that because of my foster parents that I had before I met the avengers and don’t call me that” I answered back in an agitated voice. 

“Who was your fos-“ he started. “You know, I really think that other people should have a chance too ask some questions” I told him.   
I pointed to a blond lady who had her hand up. “Are you and mr.stark really monarch and Spider-Man?” She asked, eyes alight with wonder.

I looked over too Peter who nodded indicating that I should tell them. “Yes” I said before the room burst into chatter. 

Once Tony had calmed them down i continued to answer questions, as Peter was kinda shy. “Mr.leeds?” I asked with a grin. Ned put his hand down and asked, “can we see your metal arm?” With a huge smile.

“Why not” Tony answered for me.  
“Mj, Ned why don’t you two come on up?” He asked them. Ned walked up whereas Mj hovered slightly before walking up herself. 

“You wanna do it?” I asked Ned. “Wait, (Y/N/N) I thought you said I could put a thumbprint on it first.” Peter protested. “Aww Pete” ned groaned. 

“Why don’t you guys go do that and we will get onto the other subject?” Steve asked us. “Kay” me, Peter, Mj and Ned said at the same time before leaving. But not before Bucky flicked the switch on my arm which turned it metal. I just huffed and turned it back trying to ignore the cheers it got from the crowded room.

Over the next couple of years Me and Peter had saved loads of people. We finished school, started dating and sorta got kidnapped...... again. 

“Hello?” I asked into the shadows of the dark room. “Do you remember? About three years ago, you were kidnapped by Loki.” A female voice asked. “Nope, I actually can’t remember any of it” Peter admitted. 

“He said he wanted to know what would happen if you two spider infected people had a child, would it also be spider infected?” She wondered to herself. 

“Yes, it’s called science. You should take a lesson sometime” I spat back knowing that if I had children they wouldn’t have the spider venom in them. “I know but to be sure we would have to do an experiment” she reasoned. The woman walked up to us and pressed a needle into each of our arms witch were chained to the stone wall. The injection made us fall asleep. 

I peeled my eyes open to be met with an angry looking blonde. The woman from before. “You were already pregnant” she told me. “What!?” I half screeched. “I will drop you back off at your home and come see my results in a year.” She told me before stabbing me with another needle. 

I woke up in mine and peters bed sweating. Peter had clearly just shaken me awake. “What’s the matter (Y/N)?” He asked. “I need to go to the store” you told him before running to go and get your shoes and coat before leaving. Once you got to the store you bought a few pregnancy tests. 

As you got back you were met with a worried looking Peter. “What’s the matter?” He asked me. “Nothing”I lied before running of to the bathroom. 

Positive. All the tests I had done were positive. But I had to be sure. I went back to bed with Peter, planning to meet Bruce in the morning. 

Once I got up that morning I didn’t even bother showering before I went there. I was so excited, or was it excitement, it could be fear. I didn’t know(or care). 

“Hey (Y/N)” Bruce greeted. “Hey” I replied. “You said -and I quote- you needed to steal me for my doctoring skills” Bruce stated. “Yup, but it’s pretty serious so could you kinda not tell anyone” I pleaded. “Umm okay” he said, slightly worried. “Can you do an ultrasound for me please?” I asked him. 

“Your gonna have twins” he said, flabbergast half an hour later. I didn’t know wether to smile or cry. I just sat there in shock for a few minutes before I rushed off to go and tell Peter.

I ran up to the fighting ring, where I told Peter to meet me. “Hey darling, what’s this all about?”he asked, out of breath and confused. “I’m pregnant” I told him. His face broke into a huge grin and he ran up to me to hold me in his arms. “We have to tell the others.” He told me joyfully.

“Wait. There’s more” I informed him. “There twins”. I didn’t think it was possible but his smile practically doubled in size. “I love you so much” he told me as he kissed my cheek. “I love you too” I told him.

Me and Peter told the others. There reaction was hilarious. Other that the fact that Steve nearly strangled Peter. 

8 and a half months later we had two children. May Wanda (who I had grown very close too after her brother died) Parker and James (after both Rhodey and Bucky who saved our lives and the baby’s lives in an explosion) Steve Tony Parker. 

Me and Peter got married a year after that. We were happy and so where our family. I’m saying “were” because that was past tense. Before thanos came to earth. Before he killed the innocent. Before he tried to kill the love of my life, my family, myself and my two children. 

Before he wreaked havoc on earth. We didn’t know that Loki’s prediction was right. That mine and peters children would save us all. But not without a few causalities and a lot more deaths.

Possibly including there own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading commen if you want me to turn this into a series and finish the story.
> 
> Tell me what you think. Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
